Keeping Secrets
by stelenasalvatore2015
Summary: Edward and Bella are high school sweethearts that have been married for 10 years and have two children. Lately, Bella has been getting fed up with Edward ignoring their !marriage and kids. What happens when Bella finds out the secret that Edward has been hiding from his family for the past 4 years? Will their marriage survive or crumble?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: As of now, this story will be updated once a week. Updates will be every Wednesday. Chapters will not be any particular length. This story will be unbeta'd. I do not own nor collect any profit from this story. That is the work of Stephanie Meyer who created the Twilight characters.**_

 _Bella_

Sitting with my legs tucked under me as I look out at the Chicago skyline through the floor-to-ceiling windows with tears streaming down my face due to my broken heart. Over the past 6 months, I have tried to ignore the nagging feeling that my marriage was crumbling right before me. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the keys turning to welcome my husband, Edward, into the home that we have shared for the past 10 years. As soon as h walks in, Edward looks at me with sadness etched across his features.

"Bella?" Edward says sadly.

"The papers are on the table. Just sign them and move out, please." I replied defeatedly.

"Bella, I am not signing those papers. I will not separate and destroy this family." Edward said.

"You already accomplished that when you chose her over us. Sign the papers, Edward." I said.

"What about the kids? How are you going to explain this to them? You are not going to cut me out of my children's lives, Bella. We can get through this."

"Did you think about our kids when you were having your secret family? Why should I make this easy on you? 15 years, Edward! Fifteen years we have been together and you have betrayed me in the worst way! Sign the papers!" I screamed at him.

Edward runs his hand through his hair, something he does when he's nervous or frustrated.

"I don't think this is something that we can just work out, Edward. She has ruined everything. She was pregnant, Edward. She was carrying your baby. How are you going to explain that detail to our children that the little boy that they have been having play dates with is not a potential friend but their half brother? How are you gonna explain to them that you had a child with a woman that isn't their mommy, Edward!" I yelled frustrated.

"Bella, baby, please don't do this. We can go to counseling. I'll do whatever it is you want; just don't leave me."

"I'm afraid that its already too late."

"It is not too late, Bella. I made a mistake and I hurt you. For that I am sorry, but baby, please. I can't lose you and the kids." Edward pleaded.

"You already have., Edward. The sooner you sign those papers, the sooner we can move on. Just let us go. Let us go on with our lives, please."

I looked at Edward tearfully before I walked upstairs to the bedroom that we have shared for the past 10 years and closed the door, which is theory was the beginning of the end of the biggest chapter and love of my life.

 **A/N: This is !y first story so please hit the review to give me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_ _ **: I do not own any characters from the Twilight Saga series. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This chapter is unbeta'd.**_

 _Bella-Seven months earlier_

"Bella, can you please come here for a minute?" Edward asked from downstairs. I looked at my work that I was trying to finish for the longest. My publisher was going to kill me as the rough draft of my second book, _Midnight Love_ , was long overdue and the deadline was next weekend. I got up and began the short trek downstairs, but stumbled on the last step as I saw the sight before me. My husband and our two children, Renesmee and Masen, were standing in the middle of a candlelit living room with "Happy Birthday" banners hung up, balloons in each child hand, and Edward holding a lit birthday cake.

"You like, mommy?" Renesmee, my 6-year-old daughter asked.

"Its beautiful, my darlings." I replied still shocked from the beautiful notion that my family did. Edward put the cake on the table before walking over to me and kissed my temple.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Edward said.

"We love you, mommy." Masen, my 4-year-old son said.

"I love you both also. Come here." I replied.

My children ran into my arms and everything felt right in the world.

"Dad, are we still going to Grandma's house?" Nessie asked.

"Why are they going to your parent's house?" I asked confused.

"Because you, my darling, have a gorgeous date night with your darling husband who has a few more surprises up his sleeve?" Edward replied.

"Edward, please tell me that you did not buy me any gifts. You and our kids are enough." I said.

"You do know that your request has fallen on deaf ears since we met. So, I want you to go upstairs, take a hot bath, and get dressed. There will be a driver here to pick you up in exactly 2 hours. I love you." Edward said smiling.

"I love you too, Edward." I said as I kissed my kids goodnight.

"We love you, mommy." Masen said hugging me tightly.

I watched as Edward and kids walked out the door before going upstairs to follow his directions.

*2 hours later*

I shouldn't be this nervous. It was just my husband and I going out, but I was a little nervous about what Edward had planned for tonight. Locking the door behind me, i saw a black stretch limousine pull up in front of the door. As the driver reached our destination, the door opened and there stood my husband, looking as dashing as ever, holding a beautiful bouquet of lilies, my favorites. We were standing in front of my favorite Italian restaurant and at the same spot that Edward forst asked me to marry him.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Edward said. We had a nice romantic dinner in a beautiful private room before going home and enjoying the rest of the night worshiping each other. This was the best birthday ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella-Two Weeks Later_

"It was the most beautiful birthday ever. The kids enjoyed it and Edward really came through." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. Today was the first time that I had seen one of my close friends, Tanya Denali, since my birthday a few weeks ago.

"He is such a romantic. You are so lucky. I have to remind Jake about my birthday or anniversary. Hell, I have to remind him what today is. The man just doesn't pay any attention." Tanya replied.

"Are you guys still having problems?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. Do you know that he missed Anthony's soccer game last weekend? I mean his only excuse was he got stuck at work, but this is our son. Anthony was so hurt and there wasn't anything that I could do." Tanya explained.

"Jake is really pushing for that promotion, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but at what cost? His family? I know his work is important but so are we. I just wish he would pay more attention to the family that he has before he realizes they aren't in the background just waiting for him anymore." Tanya said.

"Tanya, you're not thinking of leaving and taking Anthony with you, are you? I know you guys are having problems, but Jake is not going to just let you leave. There are things that you guys can do to work things out." I pleaded.

"Like what?" Tanya asked defeatedly.

"Let Anthony come over for the weekend. The kids miss him and I miss my godson too. We can take the kids to the zoo or something fun while you and Jake work on things." I said.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked.

"It's a start. Remember that it is never too late, especially where your son is concerned." I said.

"Thank you, Bella. I really needed this." Tanya said.

"No problem. Besides, I just gave you advice that Rosalie gave me a few years ago when Edward and I were going through our own problems." I replied.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but call me later." Tanya said.

As Tanya left, I walked to the register to handle the bill. Tanya have been a close friend of mine for the past few years. She works as publicist and is one of the best in Seattle. She is also the wife of my best friend, Jacob. They have been havin c problems for months now and I hope that things works out between them. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my cellphone ringing. Looking at the caller id, I smiled at my husband's smiling face.

"Mr. Cullen, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" I answered.

"Well, I was looking for my beautiful, talented, amazing wife but I believe I have the wrong number. Sorry…." Edward playfully replied.

"Edward Cullen, if you hang up this phone, I promise you will not be having sex with me for a month." I said.

"Aw, come on Bella. I was just joking." He laughed.

"Men." I laughed.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am just leaving the restaurant. Tanya and I decided to have lunch, but now I have to go and get Masen from Alice and then head to the school for Nessie's cheerleading practice." I said as I got in my car.

"Well, my darling. I am bored." Edward replied.

"Edward, how can you be bored? You own the company." I replied sarcastically.

"Because I have been stuck in boring ass stockholder board meetings all morning and I have more meetings in a few minutes. It doesn't look like I will be home for dinner." Edward replied.

"Again, Edward. That's like the third time this week." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you know how these meetings are. My appearance is mandatory." Edward pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you whenever you get home, I guess." I replied before promptly hanging up the phone on him.

 _*Edwards Office*_

Edward looked at the phone before looking at the person sitting on the edge of his desk and buzzing his secretary.

"Angela, hold all my calls please." Edward said.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Jessica replied before he released the button.

"Did she buy the excuse?"

"She's upset, but it's just one more thing I will have to make up for." Edward replied.

"Good. She totally believed that story about Jake. How could you be with someone so gullible and innocent?"

"She is still my wife, Tanya. Don't ever forget that. I still love her." Edward replied.

"Yet, you're here with me." Tanya replied as she walked over to Edward and sat on his lap.

"Shut up and kiss me." Edward replied before placing his lips on Tanya.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella- _Conversations_

"So, how long have you been suspicious of her?" Bella asked her friend.

"For awhile now. I mean, come on Bella, Anthony doesn't look anything like me. He has green eyes. Tanya and I both have brown eyes." Jacob said.

"Jake, I don't believe that Tanya would cheat on you. She loves you and want to work on your marriage." Bella said to her friend.

"I'd just don't know how much more of this that I can take, Bella. You and Edward are the embodiment of a perfect marriage. People look up to you guys. There aren't any issues with you guys." Jacob said.

"We have our issue. We just don't publicize them. For one, Emmett and Alice would probably kill Edward and two, Edward and I don't like for the kids to know that we are fighting. They pick up on things fairly early." Bella replied.

"I know and I love my son like no other, but what if he isn't mine, Bella. He is my only child. Tanya won't even entertain the thought of having another child. She's distancing herself from me and I can feel it." Jacob said as he put his head in his hands.

Bella looked at Jacob before sighing. She was unsure of what to do. She was stuck in the middle, as always, when it came down to Tanya and Jacob. They were both her friends and she didn't want to pick sides, but the look on Jacob's face told her that this was just the beginning of a long road ahead.

*Alice & Jasper House*

"Jasper, I am not having this conversation with you. Edward and Tanya would never do that to Bella and Jacob." Alice explained.

"Are you sure? Because from what I've seen and the rumors around the office, Tanya has been visiting Edwards office pretty frequently. I have seen them kissing, Alice." Jasper said to his wife.

"Why are you spying on them? What Edward do is his business, not yours." Alice said.

"Since when have you ever mind your own business, Alice. It is my business when Bella and the kids are involved. Don't you care about how this will affect them? Tanya is one of Bella friends, Alice." Jasper explained.

"It don't care Jasper. This has nothing to do with us or our daughter. Why are you incessant in proving that Edward is having an affair?" Alice asked.

"Because Bella and those kids are my family. I'll be damped if I let anyone, whether it be Tanya, Edward, he'll or even you, stop me from protecting her or those kids. Just to be on the safe side, though, I think I might sleep at Emmett tonight." Jasper said before he walked out the door.

Alice looked at the door, shocked that her husband walked out on her. She knew something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it before she lost her husband and her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation

*Edward's Office*

Looking at the pile of paperwork sitting on my desk, I was startled when the door slammed opened and my sister was standing there with her hand on her hips. My secretary, Angela, was a few seconds behind her scared out of her mind.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I tried to stop her." Angela said.

"That's okay, Ang. Just shut the door behind you." Edward waited until Angela closed the door before he turned his glare onto the Angela.

"What the hell do you have going on with Tanya?" Alice asked angrily.

"Tanya? Why would I have anything going on with Tanya?" Edward replied.

"Do not play stupid with me. Are you and Bella fighting?" Alice asked full of concern.

"Ali, what brought this on?" Edward asked.

"My husband seems to think that you and Tanya are having an affair. Please tell me that it's not true." Alice explained.

"Why is your husband snooping around my business? He needs to mine his own." Edward explained angrily. He wasn't angry that Alice was questioning him. He was angry that they were about to be caught.

"Oh my god, you are having an affair. Edward, how could you do this? How could Tanya do this? They have been friends for years and the whole time you guys have been sleeping behind her and Jake's back." Edward rolled his eyes. "What about Nessie and Masen? What about Anthony?" Alice said.

"Anthony is my son." Edward blurted out.

"What?"Alice said shocked.

"Tanya told me a few years ago, but I told her that he was already calling Jake daddy, that she should let him continue to raise him. Now, it's getting difficult to hide the truth because Anthony is starting to look more and more like Nessie and Mase. I don't know what to do, Alice." Edward said.

"Why, Edward? Why ruin everything for that trash? Don't you love Bella?" Alice said.

"Of course I love Bella. I can't imagine life without her, but once she finds out that her godson is my child, I will lose her forever. I'm not ready to lose her, Alice. I don't think I ever will be." Edward said.

"You can't ask me to keep something like this from her or Jasper. She's my best friend, Edward. I can't hurt her like this. It's not right." Alice told him sincerely.

"How do you think you will hurt her when you drop this bomb on her? I just need time. That means no telling your husband and definitely no telling Rose or Emmett. Alice, promise me." Edward pleaded.

"Okay, Edward. I won't say anything, but you have until Mom & Dad's Anniversary party to come clean and then I will be telling Bella myself. She's his sister, Edward. He already has suspicions. You have to break whatever you have going on with Tanya now if you want to save your marriage." Alice explained before walking out the door. Edward looked at the door as he contemplated everything Alice said. Things were about to get heavy real quick with his parents anniversary part only in six weeks. How the hell was he gonna keep hiding this affair with Tanya? How the hell could his marriage survive his betrayal? Unbeknownst to Edward, Angela had heard the whole conversation through the intercom system that Edward had forgotten to turn off after his request not to be interrupted before Alice came barging in. Angela was a good friend of Bella's from high school and even attend their wedding years ago as Bella's bridesmaid with her husband, Ben. If anything, she was more loyal to Bella than she was to Edward. Angela took the tape out of the intercom system and put it in her purse. Now she had leverage.

*Jasper*

Pulling over to the park where Alice and I take Jasmine to play since she was able to crawl, I shut the car off as I breathed a heavy sigh. If Edward was cheating on my sister, things were going to get worse between us. I still remember the very first time that I met her.

*18 years ago*

"Bella, I want you to meet someone. This is Charlotte's son, Jasper. Jasper, this my daughter, Bella." Bella's father, Charlie introduced.

"Hi, Jasper." Bella said politely.

"Hey darlin'. Charlie told me a lot about you." Jasper said in his Texas drawl as Bella giggled.

"Her daughter, Rose, is around here somewhere." Charlie said.

"Well, now that I'm your big brother, I will always protect you. Afterall, it is my job." Jasper said.

"I guess now it is. Too bad for you that no boy has caught my attention just yet." Bella replied.

It wasn't until Bella's senior year in college that their relationship was tested after their parents were involved in a hit and run accident that cost them their lives. From then on, Jasper promised that he would look after and protect Bella and Rose.

He walked her down the aisle. He named his daughter after her. Jasper has always kept his promise to Bella and he refuses to let Edward or Tanya make a liar out of him. Jasper's thoughts were interrupted from his phone ringing to an unknown number.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Is this Jasper Hale?" the caller asked.

"This is him." Jasper replied.

"Mr. Hale, this is Nurse Cope from Seattle General Hospital. I have an Isabella Cullen here. We tried her husband, but there was no answer. Mrs. Cullen passed out and work and was brought here." Nurse Cope explained.

"I'm on my way." Jasper said before hanging up on the nurse. There was no more thinking. His sister needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

"Mrs. Cullen, we can't let you leave against doctor's orders. You fainted." The nurse explained as she tried to get me to stay in bed.

I hated hospitals. More than anything, I hated being admitted to the hospital. God, I hope they didn't call Jasper.

"I want to leave, now. I hate it here."

"We have to make sure everything is okay with you in your condition." the nurse replied.

"What condition? You make it sound like I'm dying. If it's not life or death, I should be able to leave as I please." I pleaded with the nurse, but she was not budging.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Turning my head towards the sound, I rolled my eyes as I saw my brother walking through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"By your attitude, I'm guessing the burse won't release you until you've seen a doctor, huh?" Jasper replied laughing.

I glared at him, but I couldn't help but to smile.

"No, and they won't tell me a thing. They say I have a 'condition'. Whatever the hell that means." I said.

"Well, they called me since apparently Edward wasn't picking up his phone. Where is he anyway?" Jasper asked curiously.

I looked at him suspiciously for a moment wondering if I should tell him the truth.

"He was at work when I talked to him earlier. A big client was coming in for a meeting." I lied to him.

Edward had been staying to work for longer and longer hours and I have barely seen my husband in the last few days. I have my own suspicion, but if Jasper knew that I suspected that Edward was cheating, my kids would be without a father. My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"Its about time. Can I go now?" I asked desperately.

"Soon, Mrs. Cullen. Right now, I would like to discuss what happened before I read the test results." The doctor explained.

"Nothing happened. I've just been stressed out lately and haven't been eating well because I skipped lunch, but I'm feeling fine." I explained.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're test results came back positive." The doctor said.

"Positive for what?" I asked.

"You're eight (8) weeks pregnant. You didn't know?" The doctor said.

"Does it sound like I knew? How the hell could I be pregnant? I've been on birth control since the birth of my last child." I explained.

"Bells, just calm down, okay. Getting upset is not good for the baby." Jasper said before he started laughing.

"Jazz, now is not the time for jokes before you end up in the hospital bed next to me." I said as I glared at him.

"Sorry." Jasper said.

"Mrs. Cullen, we have to run a few more tests as there were cause for concerns. Your blood pressure was very high and that is not good in pregnant woman. I just want to keep you overnight for observation." The doctor explained.

"I can't stay overnight. I have children to pick up from school and I have a deadline at work. I can't stay here." I said.

"Bella, it's just until your pressure comes down. Me and Alice can keep the kids or even Rose and Emmett. Just listen to the doctor." Jasper said.

"Fine, but if I'm gonna be here all night, I would rather be working. Can you go to the house and pick up my laptop? It should be in the office upstairs." I asked.

"Sure. I'll be back later." Jasper said as he and the doctor walked out.

 **Edward & Bella's House**

"So when are you going to leave her, Edward? I'm tired of all this sneaking around." Tanya asked him for the hundredth time since they began their affair.

"I told you when the time is right, I will divorce Bella. Right now is not the best. She's already suspicious as it is. We have to be more careful. This is a delicate situation. We have kids together." Edward said.

"So do we, but its not as if you acknowledge Anthony. Even Jacob has his reservations about him being Anthony's dad. Why can't we just tell everyone the truth?" Tanya asked.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get killed? Rose and Jasper will kill us if they find out that we slept together while Bella was on a business trip and you got pregnant. Anthony's paternity has to stay a secret." Edward exclaimed.

The bedroom door slammed opened to reveal a visitor that neither of them was expecting since they were so engrossed in their after lovemaking conversation.

"Its not a secret any longer. You will tell Bella everything or I will." The person said.

Edward and Tanya stared at the person with wide eyes before struggling to get dressed.

"I can explain….."Edward began before being knocked down by a punch to the side of his face.


End file.
